Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn
"Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn" is the second segment of the seventy-sixth episode of Jake and the Never Land Pirates. '' Plot Izzy was singing on the beach near the water edge when she meets a young sea unicorn that quickly bond with her offering a golden shell so she could summon her when ever she may need her. Izzy gives the sea unicorn she named Cornica the sea shell necklaces as a token of their friendship. Izzy wanted to introduce Cornica to the rest of her crew, While sets off to find her friends. Cornica is captured by Captain Hook in order to find the legendary treasure of the magical sea unicorn hidden deep beneath the depth of the Never Sea. Once Izzy return to the beach with her friends she was shock to see that Cornica was nowhere in sight and didn't come when she use the shell. Jake suggest that they ask the mermaids if they knew where to find Cornica. Once at Mermaid Lagoon, Izzy asked the mermaids have they seen Cornica. Queen Coralie and a few of her subjects didn't believe the young pirate, since sea unicorns are merely a legend in mermaid lore and set off to take care other matter else where. However, Stormy was the only mermaid to believe her young friends and agreed to assist her friends locate Cornica near the Coral Tunnels. Back at the Jolly Roger, Hook attempts to ride Cornica to the treasure, which the seahorse quickly bucks off the greedy captain. Not letting the beast stand in his way for treasure Hook ties Cornica up on top the Squidautilus (a squid like submarine), Hook threatens to take away Cornica's necklace if she doesn't lead him to the treasure. Fortunately, Jake and his crew, accompanied by Stormy, quickly follow Hook and his crew beneath the wave in their mini subs. Once Hook reach Coral Tunnel he cause a cave in block the path. Jake and his friends manage to by pass the cave in to pursue Hook and his crew following the glow of Izzy's shell. Just in time to prevent Hook and his crew from escaping with the treasure which was almost their undoing causing one of the large golden statues to collapses only for Izzy to rescue Hook and his crew with her pixie dust. Smee, Sharky and Bones thank Izzy for rescuing them. Izzy ask Hook for the necklace which Hook quickly part with no longer needing when he could swipe the rest of the sea unicorn treasure. Cornica inform Izzy to use the golden shell to Cornica's larger sea unicorn comrades forcing Hook and his crew to flee empty handed. Jake and his crew soon return to Pirate Island to place their gold doubloon they collect on today adventure into the Team Treasure Chest. Meanwhile Hook was sitting atop the Squidautilus sulking yet another plan has for riches has slip from his grasp. In order to cheer Hook up Sharky and Bones show the captain a unicorn like frog they found and suggest they follow to find its toady treasure, Hook was not amused by the gesture believing the frog was a fake tossing the amphibian before bellowing to crew to head back to the Jolly Roger, no sooner then Hook and his crew leave the frog when it hops off exposing a treasure hidden on the beach. Trivia * Since this episode is a part of Pirate and Princess Summer, when the episode gets in the 7-day range of the actual air date, it will show on Disney Channel On Demand and on Watch Disney Junior for people who have AT&T U-verse TV, Cox, Midcontinent, Charter, Dish, Optimum, Verizon FiOS, or Comcast's Xfinity before it airs. *It was released on July 18, 2014 in front of ''Planes: Fire & Rescue. * It's only available to verified subscribers of Watch Disney Junior. *Jake and his crew collect six gold doubloons. Cast *Sean Ryan Fox as Jake *Madison Pettis as Izzy *Jonathan Morgan Heit as Cubby *David Arquette as Skully *Corey Burton as Captain Hook *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee *Loren Hoskins as Sharky * Jeff Bennett (speaking)/Kevin Hendrickson (singing) as Bones *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Queen Coralie *Allisyn Ashley Arm as Stormy *Dee Bradley Baker as Cornica the sea unicorn, Sea Unicorns, Unicorn Frog Screenshots Izzy&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn.jpg Hook&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn02.jpg Hook&Cornica-'Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn.png Hook&Cornica-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn03.jpg Stormy&Izzy-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates episodes